The present invention relates to an electrophoretic device, an electronic sheet including the same, an electronic book including the electronic sheet, and a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention particularly relates to an electrophoretic device for displaying desired information, an electronic sheet including the same, an electronic book including the electronic sheet, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In general, when information output from personal computers is displayed, displays such as CRTs (Cathode Ray Tube) or liquid crystal displays are used. Information displayed on the displays is printed with a printer in some cases. When mobile computers are used out of the office, printing is not possible. When printers are not at a place where one is visiting, there is no means for printing and that is inconvenient.
A so-called electronic book having a liquid crystal display is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-265961. Although displayed contents on the displays are rewritable, carrying is not easy because of the thickness and the weight. In order to use electronic sheets such as recording media and electronic books which are electrically writable, that is, electronic devices which include the recording media and in which specific information is recorded, maintaining a display of contents and records for a long time is necessary and the excellent flexibility is also important.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above problems of known technology, and it is an object to provide an electrophoretic device which is easy to carry and is capable of being printed out of the office, an electronic sheet having the same, an electronic book including the electronic sheet, and a manufacturing method thereof.
The electrophoretic device of the present invention includes a display region including a plurality of pixels having an electrophoretic dispersion layer, a capacitive element for maintaining the electrical polarization of the electrophoretic dispersion layer, and an organic transistor storing charge in the capacitive element, wherein the electrophoretic dispersion layer includes an electrophoretic dispersion.